


Five o'clock flight delay

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Airports were a strange place all aroundNear the security checkpoint, where Keith was patiently waiting, the endless sound of technology beeping and a repetitive voice on the loudspeaker almost drowned out his own thoughts.Christmas morning was the usual in an airport. People struggling to get on their flight in time so they could make it to friends and family for the holiday, those arriving home from a long trip. And, like Keith, those waiting for their loved ones at the exit point.





	Five o'clock flight delay

**Author's Note:**

> My sheith secret santa gift for lostgalaxy8 on Tumblr and Twitter! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from "Snow in California" by Ariana Grande because I was listening to Ariana's Christmas music on loop when writing this. 
> 
> As always, I love these boys with all my heart.

Airports were a strange place all around

Near the security checkpoint, where Keith was patiently waiting, the endless sound of technology beeping and a repetitive voice on the loudspeaker almost drowned out his own thoughts. 

Christmas morning was the usual in an airport. People struggling to get on their flight in time so they could make it to friends and family for the holiday, those arriving home from a long trip. And, like Keith, those waiting for their loved ones at the exit point. 

His boyfriend was supposed to be home yesterday from the business trip, so they could spend their first Christmas as an official couple cuddling together while a scented gingerbread candle provided warmth- substituting for a fireplace in their tiny apartment. They took things slow, slow as in they live together, they share the same bed, cuddle together, go on dates as often as humanly possible but they hadn't kissed yet. Kissing was like breaking through a barrier, like this wasn't something Keith dreamed up, that it wasn't just a few weeks and break up relationship. Kissing meant that it was real. 

However, because of weather delays, Shiro had to stay an extra day in an hotel states away. He apologized profusely over the phone that night, wishing anything just to be cuddled up in Keith’s arms rather than in a lonely king sized bed in a three star hotel. 

Keith just assured him it was okay- if anything, he felt bad for Shiro. It was a unspoken rule that Shiro shouldn’t stay for a trip for more than three nights- nightmares were a common problem, one with Keith tried to help with. This trip, however, they were already pushing it with four nights, and the delay brought the total up to five nights away- and five nightmares along with it. 

Their system of dealing with nightmares when one was away was simple- Keith would set his phone to do not disturb when he went to bed, with the single exception of Shiro's caller ID set to blare loud music, waking Keith up so he could soothe his boyfriend through it.  
The only problem with this system was that Shiro felt bad about calling- he didn't want to wake Keith up, didn't want to burden him. No matter how many times Keith told him calling him after a nightmare wasn't a burden in a slightest, Shiro still skipped it some nights and tried to fall asleep on his own. Last night they talked for an hour at 2am in Keith's time, and ended with Shiro quietly saying “I'll be home for Christmas. I promise.” 

So there Keith stood, a steaming hot chocolate in a flimsy paper cup from the airport cafe stinging his gloved hands, a heavy coat draped over his shoulders. It was freezing cold even inside the heated building, and Keith would’ve bundled up more if he knew such. He had turned up the apartment heat to accommodate for the increasing chilly weather, and he’d gotten so used to the warmth it felt like he was freezing in forty degrees. 

He tapped his foot, waiting for longer than he wanted. He was saving the hot chocolate for Shiro, but the smell and the heat burning his hands made it hard not to think about taking a sip. 

“Attention.” An announcement threw the loudspeaker voice off it’s usual course and warnings and information, causing Keith to jump and spill some of the hot chocolate on his fabric gloves, the hot liquid seeping through to deliver a gentle burn to his skin. He winced as the loudspeaker started up again. “An extreme winter storm is on the way. A flight ban has been issued for the area. No flights will take off until the flight ban is lifted. Incoming flights will stop at their nearest airport for safety, except for flights 560 from JFK and flight 575 from McCarran, which will fly in as soon as possible. All services will stay open during this time. Thank you.”  
Everybody waiting for others at the exit gates groaned, some leaving for the shops and restaurants and others staying put, checking their phones to check which flight they were waiting for.  
Keith, however, had it memorized. Shiro was flying out of JFK on flight number 567, which arrived at Denver International Airport at eleven am on December 25th, 2018.  
And the loudspeaker started up again.  
“It is currently Eleven am. Incoming flights are…”  
Keith stopped listening in favor of checking his phone for confirmation on the information he had gone over in his brain.  
The second he took his phone out of his pocket, he was greeted by the picture of him and Shiro at the Zoo, their first date after living together for five years. They were by the hippo exhibit, and one of the big creatures was clearly visible from behind Keith. Shiro had his arm on Keith’s waist in the photo, holding the younger boy close.  
They were both smiling so wide everytime Keith saw the picture, he was amazed he could smile like that- and make somebody else smile like he had just accomplished the impossible, instead of just bringing his boyfriend on a date.  
It was nearly eleven o’ two before he stopped staring at the picture he saw everyday, morning, afternoon, and night. 

Seven text messages. 

Oh boy. 

Hunk: 10:59

Dude  
You okay? 

Pidge: 11:00

DIA’s on a flight ban. You’re inside, right? 

Lance: 11:01

Is Shiro’s flight coming in?  
Heard airport’s on ban

Allura: Just now

The blizzard is coming in thick  
Be safe Keith

He sent a quick “Im okay.” to everybody who texted him, not caring if it didn’t make sense to their direct text.  
A muffled feminine voice came over the loudspeaker.  
“Flight 560 has landed. Baggage claim will be in carousel 10 in Terminal West.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. 

Everything else seemed to slow down.

The stinging warmth of the hot chocolate faded away. His vision blurred, pupils darting, looking for a specific person. Looking for the kindest, sweetest, most loving person he'd ever met. 

People started flooding out of the slim hallway next to the security checkpoint where the flights unloaded passengers into, the others standing around Keith reuniting with their family. He could hear them, faintly, muttering sweet words to one another. Keith just searched for that bright, angelic white locks of hair, the shining metal of the prosthetic, the light scar gracing the bridge of his nose, the galaxies of stars hidden within his glittering irises. Anything that defined him as Shiro, his Shiro, his boyfriend, the one he loved more than anything else- 

“Keith!” The heavenly voice Keith treasures so deeply, whether it be the soft, sing song timbre shaking him awake, or the casual tone as said over the phone. Even yelling over the crowd, Shiro's voice wasn't intimidating in the slightest. It reminded him of a hot summer evening at the ice cream parlor, their first official date as Shiro practically screamed his order to the employee over the crowd of chatter behind the couple. 

His vision fixated on Shiro immediately. The beautiful smile sent warmth running down his spine, even as the air grew colder. He was radiate, shining, stunning. 

Beautiful. 

And Keith got so, so lucky. He got the most amazing, compassionate, and downright gorgeous boyfriend. And somehow, Keith had been gifted with Shiro's love. 

And before Keith knew it, while he was absorbed in thoughts and plausible fantasies, Shiro was running into Keith's arms. 

Keith tried to extend his arms further, which proved harder now that the numbing, burning feeling returned to the hand holding the hot chocolate. 

Keith expected to feel Shiro against his chest, to cuddle his boyfriend close and kiss the soft hair on the top of his head. 

Instead, there's soft skin placed on his lips suddenly, feeling outright dazed as Shiro's lips land on his own. The chapped, calloused lips should've hurt, should've felt odd considering this was the first time they had done this, but instead the intention behind the action caused the skin to be delicate, cozy up to the corners of Keith's mouth. 

Shiro was gentle. At first, at least. He nibbled at Keith's bottom lip ever so slightly, slowly, enjoying the way it just made Keith press his lips up more. 

They pulled away after what felt like hours. 

Only a few remained at the hallway exit, the rest long gone to baggage claim. Keith started to wonder just how long they'd actually kissed for, but he didn't dare check his phone. Not when he had an angel staring into his eyes like they held the key to eternal happiness. 

“I love you.” Keith whispered, lips numb from the sensation of their first kiss. He was vaguely aware that that was the first time either of them had ever said it, but he couldn't find the desire to care. This seemed like the perfect moment, standing in an airport on a flight ban, a full hot chocolate in his hands and a gray backpack made for school on Shiro's back that acted as his carry-on.  
“I love you too, babe.” Shiro smiled even wider, caressing Keith's cheek scar with the gentle touch of the pad of the thumb of his flesh hand. 

As much as Keith imagined their first Christmas would be different, this was better than any of his wildest dreams. 

This was perfection, love, and dreams wrapped up into one present. 

This was the best Christmas Keith had ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
